The present disclosure relates to a raw data processing apparatus for processing raw data, a raw data processing method and an imaging device, for example.
In the past, a method has been known in which a plurality of frames are shot and the taken frame data (hereinafter, referred to as “raw data”) is combined for each plurality of frames to improve an S/N of the raw data or to obtain a wide dynamic range. This method can be used to acquire an image with good S/N and an image having a wide dynamic range each of which is difficult to obtain by shooting only one still image. A state of the combined raw data varies depending on a sensor gain value set for an image sensor and a processing method applied to the raw data.
Then, optimum development parameters are set for the combined raw data to develop the raw data into a still image data such as a JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group). This process may require the optimum development parameters to be held for each state of a variety of raw data, which leads to a large amount of a storage area of a memory for storing the development parameters.
However, the memory installed in a hardware is limited in a size of the storage area to be allocated for the development parameters. For this reason, the variety of states of the combined raw data is narrowed down by limiting the processing method of the raw data to certain functions thereof and so on to narrow the number of necessary development parameters down.
Here, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-124412 has disclosed a technology for combining two pieces of raw data different in an ISO (International Organization for Standardization) sensitivity. By use of this technology, the development parameters for the combined raw data may be set in a case of generating an image having the wide dynamic range.